The Twilight Lounge
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: 1950s Forks, Washington. Isabella is an up and coming singer at 'The Twilight Lounge'. AH. Inspired by a manip made by the lovely Arc Morpheus.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I own nothing all recognizable characters and songs belong to their respective owners.

Summary: 1950s Forks, Washington. Isabella is an up and coming singer at 'The Twilight Lounge'. AH. Inspired by a manip made by the lovely Arc Morpheus.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to The Twilight Lounge. I would like to introduce our very lovely singer of the evening; a personal favorite of mine, Isabella Swan."

The crowd erupted in applause as the spotlight was trained on to me; I gathered the bottom of my dress in my right hand and smiled as I walked over to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone, it's lovely to see all of you again. Thank you for coming out. The first song that I'm going to sing is "Penny in my pocket."

The crowd clapped but before I could start singing my piano player slammed his hands down on the keys and I turned around to look at him. We had gotten into an argument earlier and I knew he was going to make me pay for this.

"Change of program. If I didn't care"

I sighed, how could he do this to me? He knew how I really felt about him but it was hard for me to tell him because I didn't want to lose him if we got into a fight. We've been best friends since we've been children, I wouldn't be able to live my life without him in it. The crowd's applause was more energetic this time as the lights dimmed. I placed my hands on the microphone, took a deep breath, smiled and started the song.

_If I didn't care more than words can say_

_If I didn't care would I feel this way?_

_If this isn't love then why do I thrill?_

_And what makes my head go 'round and 'round_

_While my heart stands still?_

_If I didn't care would it be the same?_

_Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?_

_And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?_

_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?_

_If I didn't care honey child, mo' than words can say. If I didn't _

_care baby, would I feel this way? Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so_

_much? What is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round while my heart just stands_

_still so much ?_

_If I didn't care would it be the same?_

_Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?_

_And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?_

_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?_

All through the song, all I could think of was Garrett and I, all the fun we've had together and how I knew he was truly the only man that loved me out of everyone else. I was so emotional; I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes. I shook my head telling him that I couldn't continue but he kept on play. I turned back to the microphone but before I can sing another line, Garrett started to sing.

_If I didn't care would it be the same?_

_Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?_

I turned to look at him and I knew that in just those few lines, he was telling me that he would love me forever. That I was his only one and he would wait for me, forever. I turned back to the microphone and joined him for the last two lines of the song.

_And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?_

_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?_

When the song ended, I turned to glance at him and saw the smile on his face. He knew what I was thinking; I didn't react but turned back to the audience who were applauding loudly. I smiled, curtsied and after taking a sip of my drink, I waited for Garrett to start up the music for the song that I was going to start off my set with.

Once I was finished my set; which consisted of six songs, I went back to my dressing room to change out of my dress. As I was brushing out my hair, I thought of what I was going to say to Garrett. I decided that I was going to throw caution to the wind and tell my Garrett how I feel about him, even though I knew, that he knew my feelings. I needed to have them said and out in the open.

There was a knock on my dressing room door and I knew without a doubt that it was Garrett. I stood up and went to answer the door; he stood there looking as handsome as ever. He smiled at me and I gestured for him to enter. He walked passed me and went over to the drink cart, he poured us some bourbon on the rocks. He passed me one of the glasses which I accepted happily, Garrett took a seat on my couch and I sat on the pouffe that was in front of my mirror.

"I think we need to have a talk sweetheart." Garrett commented.

"Yes, we do." I agreed after taking a sip of my drink.

**A/n: **So, I'm still dealing with college as well as trying to break through my writer's block. This is only going to be a drabble fic and I don't know how often I'll get to update but I hope that you'll stick around. Yes, part of this story was taken from the movie "Miss. Pettigrew Lives for a Day" I love Lee in that movie and I love when he sang, it was so awesome. This chapter is unbeated, so any mistakes are all on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** I own nothing all recognizable characters and songs belong to their respective owners. The banner and the manip of Bella belong to the lovely and talented Arc Morpheus, so please don't steal it.

Garrett and I stared at each other for a few minutes. The tension was starting to get to me; I sighed and said, "What do you want to talk about Garrett?"

"You know what we need to talk about. This game of cat and mouse that we are playing is getting old."

"You know how I feel about you Gar, why is it necessary for you to hear it and the world to know?"

"I would be nice to hear darling from your lips. I know that you don't want to lose me but here's the thing, you never, never, will lose me. I can promise you that."

"You can't promise that Gar because you don't know what's going to happen in the future."

Garrett slammed his drink down on to the table, I could see the hurt and anger on his face and it made my heart break. I turned away from him and covertly wiped the tears that had fallen on to my cheek at the pain I could feel radiating off of Garrett. Garrett didn't say anything but I knew that he was standing behind me still with his hands on his hips. I didn't know what more to say to him and I wanted him to leave so that I could have a good cry on my own.

I was saved from having to ask Garrett to leave when someone knocked on my door. Garrett huffed and went to open the door, I turned to look and saw that it was my agent. Rosalie Hale walked in looking gorgeous as ever; Garrett glared at me and then stalked out, slamming the door as he did so. I jumped a little but trying to smile convincible at Rosalie.

"Fight with Garrett again Isabella?"

"Yes," I sighed, "over the same thing as always."

Rosalie knew all about the fights that Garrett and I got in to, so there was no point trying to fool her. She just nodded and after pouring herself a drink, took a seat on the couch; I sat down opposite her.

"Well sweetie, I just got off the phone with someone very interesting."

"Oh, who?"

"A Jasper Whitlock, who runs a very successful lounge down in Texas, he was here in Washington on business and heard about you. So he came to tonight's performance and loved what he heard, he wants you to come down to Texas and perform at his lounge for a month."

"Really?" I questioned not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes really, Mr. Whitlock is waiting in the bar for your answer and too meet you."

"Would Garrett be coming as well?"

"I don't know, you'll have to talk to him about that."

"Alright, let me get cleaned up and then I'll come up and meet with him."

"Excellent. I'll let him know." Rosalie replied while standing up.

I walked with her to the door and after seeing her out, I went and got a quick shower and slipped on my red halter dress that had a sweetheart neckline. I fixed my hair, put on some makeup and headed upstairs. Rosalie and the man that had to be Mr. Whitlock was sitting with their backs to me so I couldn't see what he looked like, when I got closer to them, I cleared my throat and Mr. Whitlock jumped up from his seat and after bowing to me, I got my first look of him. He was a very handsome man, at least 6 feet tall. He was wearing dark wash jeans a tight fitting white striped button up shirt; the top two buttons were undone, and a pair of cowboy boots that looked well loved. On the chair next to him was a black cowboy hat, this man was a pure cowboy.

"Miss. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jasper Whitlock." he drawled out, his accent was a thick one and boy was it dreamy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Whitlock." I replied.

"Please, sit down. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please. Whiskey, neat."

Mr. Whitlock nodded and went over to the bar to place the orders after seeing is Rosalie wanted a refill.

"He sure is sexy," Rosalie whispered to me.

I nodded, "he sure is."

Mr. Whitlock came back a few minutes later and placed the drinks down on the table. After taking a sip of his and then said, "I'm sure that Miss. Hale has already told you of my proposal."

"She has," I agreed.

"Excellent, so what's your response?"

"One question first, will I be allowed to have my piano player there?"

"If you want him to come, then of course. I know that some singers prefer to work with their own people."

"I'll talk to him and then let you know."

"Great, I hope to hear from you soon Miss. Swan."

"Within the next couple of days Mr. Whitlock."

He nodded and then said that he needed to head to his hotel room as the jet lag was starting to set in. Rosalie and I said goodnight to him and once he left, Rosalie and I talked for awhile. She told me that this was a great opportunity for me and maybe this will take me to bigger places like New York or Los Angeles. I had to agree with her, it would be nice to be able to have people from all over hear my music. I told her that I was going to talk to Garrett in the morning, I said goodnight to her and left in the waiting car.

~Next day~

It was around noon by the time that I actually got to see Garrett, he wasn't happy to see me at first but still let me in nonetheless. I took a seat on his black couch and told him all about the meeting from the night before.

"Why do you want me there?" he asked once I was done.

"Because you are my best friend, my piano player and I wouldn't want something good to happen to me without you there right along with me."

"You know darling, I don't know why I keep letting you keep me on this short leash that you have me know. You know that all you have to do is bat those pretty little eyes and I would follow you anywhere."

"I'm sorry Garrett, I didn't realise that you felt that way. If you don't want to come with me or work with me anymore then I understand. I won't bother you anymore." I said getting up; there was no point in me staying here when I knew that he didn't want me around anymore.

I was almost down the drive when I heard him behind me, calling my name.

"Fine! I'll go with you, now get back in here and tell me more."

"You don't have to," I said turning to face him, "I can find someone else if it's too much of a hassle for you."

"It isn't darling, I swear. I was just blowing off steam. Come back inside, please."

I hesitated for a moment or two and finally decided that I would believe him and go back inside. I truly didn't want to lose him and I thought for a moment that I had. He wrapped his arm around me when I got closer to him and he led me inside so that we could talk more.

**A/n:** Again, I'm sorry for the wait that I'm putting you all through, I hope that you can forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter. Also, the banner and the pic of Isabella's dress and a pic of Jackson Rathbone wearing the outfit I described Jasper wearing is on my blog (link on my profile.) One more thing, please keep in mind that any spelling errors are mine as this is unbeated. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to SM. As always this is unbeated.

We arrived in Corpus Christi, Texas and it was frightfully hot. It was such a shock to my body, I was so used to the cool, wet and dreary Forks and all this heat and sun was forcing me to blink repeatedly and wipe sweat from the back of my next. Garrett, Rosalie and I climbed into the waiting car which took us to "Dead Man's Eclipse" the bar that I would be performing at for the next month.

After we stopped, the driver came around and opened the door for us, he helped out Rosalie, then Garrett climbed out and finally the driver help me out, "Thank you Seth," I said with a smile while giving him a twenty dollar tip.

"You're very welcome ma'am," he said with a bow.

I gave him another smile and then followed Garrett and Rosalie inside. The lounge was a nice place and very spacious. It was all wood paneling, the bar was huge, there was a nice dance area and the stage was large as well. It looked like on a good night, it could hold up to a thousand people.

"Welcome friends, so what do y'all think of the place?" We heard drawled out.

We turned to see Jasper striding towards us, looking very handsome.

"I guess what they say is true, everything is bigger in Texas." I replied with a smile.

Jasper barked out a hearty laugh and said, "Yes darlin' it's true."

I hear Garrett huff beside me after Jasper called me darling and I just shook my head slightly. I'm sure that Jasper meant nothing by the term of endearment. If I had to guess, Jasper was either happy married or had a line of woman waiting for him around the block.

"How was your trip?" Jasper asked after he finished hugging Rosalie and me and shaking Garrett's hand.

"Uneventful." Rosalie replied.

"Good to hear. Come; let me show you around and where your dressing room will be." Jasper said starting to walk away.

We followed him, learning all about the lounge. My dressing room for the next month was slightly bigger than my one back home. Garrett's room was right next door to mine; there was a door that connected both of our rooms.

Once we were done looking around, we all got into the car again and Jasper told Seth to take us to our hotel room. It was a very fancy hotel and our rooms were on the top floor. This time instead of Garrett and me rooming next to each other, Rosalie and I were next to each other and Garrett was across the hall.

"I'll leave y'all to get ready for tonight." Jasper said.

He shook Garrett's hand and then placed kisses on the back of Rosalie and my hands and then left.

Once the door closed behind him, Garrett said, "I think he has a thing for you Isabella."

"I doubt that," I said with a very unladylike snort, "he's just being polite that's all. He wants to keep my happy for the next month. Nothing more."

Garrett just huffed and stalked out of the room. Rosalie shook her head and said, "Don't worry about him Isa, he's just jealous. He'll get over it."

I signed and said," yeah but it sucks you know."

"I know sweetie, perhaps it's time you finally told him everything."

"No, I'm not ready for that yet."

It was Rosalie's turn to sigh; she gave me a hug and left me to get ready for the night's performance. It had about five hours till I was due on stage, so I decided to take a quick nap and then I would get ready for my performance. I went to my room, carrying my luggage with me and then after setting the alarm, I laid down.

Once I awaken, I put all my dresses in the wardrobe and pulled out my blue dress and then went to get ready. The shower was very relaxing and released a lot of tension that was in my body. Once I was showered, I fixed my hair, slipped into my dress and then did my makeup.

Rosalie knocked on my door to see if I was ready and then we went to get Garrett. We then went down to Seth and he took us back to the lounge. We sat off to the side and listened to the music that was playing. Jasper came to us after we had been there for an hour and said to get ready because it soon would be time for my set.

Garrett and I headed back to our dressing room, where I redid my makeup and warmed up my vocal cords.

"You sound great as always Bells," Garrett said once I was done.

I jumped a little because I didn't hear him come in.

"Thanks Gar, are you ready?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yes," he replied while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

We stood staring at each other for a few moments, I noticed Garrett's head slowly coming closer to mine and just when our lips were a few inches apart, there was a knock on the door and the stage man was letting us know that it was time for us to go on. I sighed but pulled away from Garrett but not before placing a kiss on his cheek. We left my room and went to wait by the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Dead Man's Eclipse. I have a treat for y'all, while I was in Washington I came across this lovely beauty and she has agree to grace us with her voice for the next month. I would like to introduce Isabella Swan and her piano player Garrett Knight." Jasper announced, the spotlight shined towards where we were standing and after giving a squeak to Garrett's hand, I walked out with a smile on my face.

"Hello everyone and thank you for letting me come here to sing for you all. The first song that I'm going to sing for you is, Putting my best foot forward." The crowd clapped and Garrett started to play and I began the song.

By the time I was done my set, I was glad that I agreed to come to Texas and sing for a different crowd. They enjoyed everything I sang and even asked for an encore. This was going to be a good month.

**A/n: **I am so sorry for not updating soon but this semester is kicking my ass and I haven't been able to find a spare moment to update this story but I forced myself to do so tonight because I know that y'all have been waiting for it. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
